Big Brothers
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel turns up in the body of a toddler with a note in ancient script telling the Winchesters to look after him for the time being (and threatening them should anything happen to the child) but as it turns out, taking care of a baby archangel is easier said then done. Lucky for them Gabriel has three big brothers who have done this once before.


It had been almost a week since the boy had shown up at their door step with a golden backpack and a stuffed platypus clutched in both of his arms and a letter written on old Egyptian like papyrus and fancy script explaining the circumstances and how the child was now under their protection and supervision and under _no_ circumstances was any hairs on his head to be harmed in any possible way.

With the child being who he was it was easier said then done but they managed.

Sam ducked down to try and attempt to grab the streaking child up off the floor and into the bubbly tub full of water. But the boy avoided his grasp like a pro and ran in the other direction. Dean was off some where else trying to keep from yelling at the streaking toddler, it was becoming increasingly difficult. The bath water was going to begin to get too cold for him and then he would get away with this entire thing while Sam was forced to stop his attempts and this entire struggle would have been for nothing.

He was so focused on actually catching the kid for once he didn't actually hear the wing beats as they fluttered into the room.

"Gabriel, that is quite enough"

They both froze at the voice, Sam turning to jump around as Gabriel froze mid run, his shoulder's tensing as he slowly turned his head to see who it was that had called in his name in such a way.

Michael was standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, looking only at his youngest brother with scolding eyes. His gaze shifted to the exasperated hunter and amusement danced in his iris's as Sam shot him a look clearly begging for help. He nodded once as he turned to look back at his brother

"I do believe he said it was bath time Gabriel"

The child archangel groaned and pouted, whining about how he didn't want a bath as he stamped his small foot on the carpet in a mini form of a tantrum. Michael raised an eyebrow at the action, crossing his arms over his chest as he moved from one side to an other.

"The water is warm Gabby, and I do believe that I saw some toys awaiting for you to play with them on the side of the bath"

Sam looked at him in confusion, clearly knowing that he had not in fact had toys for the boy to play with. However, it seemed to do the trick as Gabriel's attention snapped back to his brother at the mention of playthings.

"Boats?"

Michael smiled with a lopsided grin, leaning forward and tilting his head only slightly to the side.

"What other toys might there be?"

Gabriel squealed in excitement, racing forward towards his big brother. Michael laughed heartily and opened his arms in time to be rammed by a tiny body. He lifted the miniaturized Archangel up into the air, above his head, and growled playfully. Sam watched with a light-hearted feeling as Gabriel broke out into a fit of mad giggles as his brother peppered kisses onto his pudgy belly. Michael smiled into the soft smooth skin of his baby brother's tummy, pulling him back and cradling him in one arm.

"Will you take a bath for me baby brother?"

Gabriel nodded slowly, his attention captivated by the beaded cuff on his big brothers arm. Michael smiled at him, nodded in Sam's direction, and turned to make his way towards the waiting bathroom. He let out a breath he hadn't thought he had been holding and thanked who ever it was who had sent Michael down to him.

He smiled as the baby archangel chattered on and on about what he had done that day; about the park and the zoo and the movies and all the fun stuff. Gabriel was waving his arms wildly, even as he gently lowered him into the tub of steaming water. Gabriel giggled as he took up the boats offered over by his brother. He splashed them down into the water making an assortment of noises.

Michael nodded along to whatever it was he was saying as he gently rubbed the shampoo into his hair.

"Did you now?"

"I did Mikey! I got to see the elephants! Sammy yelled at me cause they let me swing on their trunks..."

He chuckled, "Now Gabriel, you know they simply love to play with you, but you know not to draw too much attention to yourself"

The baby archangel giggled at his brother, Michael grinned down at him warmly, "Come now, let me rinse the soap out of your hair"

Gabriel whined at the thought of getting the stuff in his eyes and making them burn, Michael pursed his lips frowning at the thought.

"Do not be afraid little one, lean backwards and we can rinse it, I'll even help you shield your eyes just in case."

He trusted his brother, he really did, and thus let him gently guide him down to the water and his large hand covered his eyes as he lightly rinsed the shampoo out. Gabriel had all but forgotten his boats and his tiny hands grasped at his big brother's hand covering his eyes protectively.

"It's alright, I've got you baby brother"

He wiped away the stray water from his little face before removing his hand, smiling down at the boy from the side of the tub. Gabriel grinned up at him, sitting up to play with his boats once more. The elder shock his head fondly at how quick he bounced back, reaching for a washcloth. Washing his little shoulders and arms, his neck, and tummy.

"Arms up"

Gabriel shot his arms up, giggling as he wiped the wash cloth on his under arms. He smiled at the sound, as the baby leaned away and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Give me that footsie"

He leaned forward, hand snapping down to grab at the little foot, his fingers wrapping around the tiny ankle and pulling it up just enough for him to wash the tiny sole. Gabriel giggled again, pulling at his tiny foot in his grasp. Michael smiled repeating the who process with the other. After making sure to rinse all the bubbles off the tiny child he pulled the plug and reached for a towel.

"Careful now"

Gabriel stood, lifting his small arms into the air as Michael lifted him up with a chuckle. Swaddling the little archangel in the fluffy towel he cuddled him close to his chest cradling him in the crook of his arms as he made his way from the bathroom and back towards the living room where the television could be heard. Sam looked up from his laptop when he entered, a faint smile ghosting at his lips when he spotted Gabriel's sleepy form.

"Does he have any clothing to change into?"

The hunter nodded, standing and heading towards the bags nearest the hotel dresser. Reaching inside he pulled out a small shirt and a pair of pants with little candies on them. Michael shook his head at the sweet covered pajamas as he reached out for them with a thank you on his lips for the hunter.

Gabriel was easy to change at this point, sleepy after having had his bath (he'd always been this way ever since he was a tiny fledgling, Father had thought it was the cutest thing) and he pulled the small child back in for a snuggle.

"There we are, oh? Is my darling baby brother sleepy? Is my adorable baby brother ready for some sleeps?"

The tiny child nodded his head, a thumb sneaking its way upwards towards his mouth as he nuzzled further into his big brothers chest.

Michael was happy to be his teddy bear.

Again.

* * *

"I wants pudding!"

Dean rubbed a hand down his face turning to share a look with his own brother. Sam was trying to get him to eat a fork full of salad but Gabriel was having none of it. At first they had simply given it to him, and the archangel child had found it amusing to throw the small bowl of vegetables at the Hunter, giggling at the dressing and lettuce sticking to his face and demanding to be fed something sweet instead.

This had happened all of three times before Dean had stepped in, put his foot down, and told Sam to forcefully feed him.

Even that was proving to be easier said then done.

Gabriel turned his head to the side, his lips pursed together tightly, resisting the greens as much as he could.

"Come on Gabriel! After you eat the salad you can have a small cup of pudding!"

"No want _salad!_ I wants chocolate pudding _now!_ Big cup of pudding, like a swimmin pool of pudding!"

Sam restrained himself from giving in to the child's demands once more, even though as a child Gabriel was still technically much more older then him, in the principle of the thing; he was the adult and the angel was the kid.

"If you don't eat this your not getting that!"

The toddlers face grew stormy, lightning cracking out in the cloudless sky (or what had been cloudless only mere moments ago) a temper tantrum in the making. They had never really seen Gabriel when he was angry, as a child, and seeing as to what he could accomplish as an adult they didn't really want to find out what a temper tantrum of his looked like.

"Baby Brother, you can stop this bad behavior and eat the salad as you were told, or you can go to bed with out _supper_ or _snacks_ after staying in the time out corner instead of playing games"

The two hunters turned at the voice, Gabriel huffing and crossing his tiny arms over his chest. Raphael raised his head slightly at the two humans but his eyes were only for his naughty little brother. They stared at each other for a long moment, the elders arms coming up to cross his chest and an eyebrow raising when the child broke contact and whined, pouting heavily.

"But _Raaapphhhyy-"_

"You know the rules Gabriel, no snacks until after everything on your plate is eaten"

The Archangel walked across the room slowly, taking up the seat in front of Gabriel and taking the fork from the Hunter's hand. He made a sound as he slowly twirled the fork closer and as any child his age, Gabriel was completely captivated, giggling as he leaned forward to take a bite. Raphael smiled gently at him, looking to the side to get more of the veggies on the child's fork. Making more sounds to entice the child to eat.

Sam and Dean watched in complete shock.

"Are you getting him to eat it by making _airplane noises!_ It took us hours to even get him to sit still in the seat!"

Raphael rolled his eyes, amused, "Of course, Gabriel loves playing games, don't you little baby brother?"

He tapped the boy on the nose, completely unlike the way he acted when Dean and Castiel had trapped him the first time around. Gabriel giggled, snatching out at his big brothers hands every time he reached forward to tap his little button nose. They noted that for future reference. After what felt like two minutes compared to their two hours, Raphael had managed to empty the bowl of the salad, leaning forward to whisper at his brother.

"You know what veggies also do little one?"

Gabriel grinned, shaking his head. Giggling when his big brother wiggled his fingers at him.

"They keep the tickle monster away"

Carefully unbuckling the strap keeping his brother in the chair he lifted the little one up into his arms, the babe was small enough that he could cradle him in the crook of one arm. His head tilted down as he gazed at him with unconditional love.

"But you know what the mere mention of pudding does?"

Again, Gabriel shook his head, giggling despite this.

"It attracts a different sort of monster baby brother," He lifted the fledgling up gently, holding him under the arms and lifting him up above his head, Gabriel squeaked as his legs bent at the knees and his tiny hands grappled at his big brothers wrists, "A monster who simply loves to torture little tummy's that little fledglings refuse to keep covered up..."

"Raphy! No!"

Gabriel's giggles were contagious, smiles breaking on all the face throughout the room. Raphael chuckled, blowing lightly on his dearest brother's belly button.

"Raphy can't hear you anymore little one, the tummy monster has taken over"

The elder slowly pressed a single kiss to his baby brothers belly, making an exaggerated smooching noise. Gabriel screeched, twisting this way and that to avoid his big brother. Kicking out with his tiny feet.

"Gabey, I am warning you, if you kick me in the face-"

He left his warning hang in the air, but by the way Gabriel's giggles increased it was clear he had heard this threat at least once before. Raphael smiled up at him making kissy noises at him. Gabriel giggled happily at his big brother's antics.

"I'll tell you what, I might be able to send the tummy monster back to his cage, but you have to help me"

The child's interest was peaked but he played coy. Raphael narrowed his eyes briefly, placing a few more well aimed kisses to his baby brothers belly until he was shrieking and squirming once more.

"What I do! What I do!"

His brother pretended to be thinking, "You have to say that I'm the bestest big brother in the universe"

"But thas Luci!"

"Why you little!"

There was a raspberry that was blown and Gabriel was screaming about Raphael being the bestest big brother in the whole entire universe. The elder smiled at him, pulling him back down into a large hug, cuddling him close to his chest pressing a kiss to his temple.

"And you are the best baby brother in the whole universe."

* * *

Gabriel was starting to get cranky.

The had gone through four light bulbs, three laptop batteries, seven coffee machines, and many many other motel appliances that had been exchanged with questionable glares sent their way.

Dean had told him to go take a nap or something, even had gone as far as to take away his toys to get him to do as he was told.

Gabriel had watched him retreat to his own bed, sit down next to Sam, and turn to look at him back. Both Hunters watched him carefully as he stood in the middle of the room, staring at the two Hunters for a long silent moment. There was a pause of immense stillness and in the next breath Gabriel had thrown himself down on the floor.

He screamed and cried, pounding his fists against the floor and kicking his feet; a full blown temper tantrum in the making.

They had tried to ignore him, but at finding that he was being ignored, Gabriel threw a hand out and Dean let out a wail as the gun he'd been cleaning began to simmer in his hand burning his skin. The hunter slammed his gun on the bed turning to glare at the mini archangel pounding angrily at the floor. He stood, shaking Sam's hand from his arm.

"Dean! Stop! What are you about to do!"

"I'm gonna give him a reason to act this way!"

He took one step, one foot on the floor, and Gabriel's head snapped in his direction. His eyes were glowing a dark gold and he snarled darkly at him. Dean was thrown back on the bed harshly.

"Come 'ere you little monster!"

Hands grabbed him up under the arms, whatever force had been holding Dean down was removed, all eyes turned to face who it was who had stopped the baby archangels raging. Lucifer was rocking the child in his arms, hushing his cries and cooling his anger.

"There you go, calm down now"

Gabriel slowly calmed himself, picking at his big brothers shirt with tiny fingers and refusing to meet his big brothers eyes. Lucifer hummed under his breath, not allowing him to get away with such behavior. He twisted in his spot, rocking his arms a little more.

"Tell big brother what made you so upset"

The baby archangel sniffled, "He took my toys! Imma smite him!"

Lucifer nodded his head, rocking him some more, "I know you _want_ to smite him but I don't think Daddy would be happy about that..Why are you so cranky little guy?"

He turned toward the two hunters, "Has he had a nap yet?"

"A nap?"

He scoffed, "He's a baby and you haven't put him down for a _nap_! Is that why your so crabby little guy? You need a nap?"

"No I don't!"

He smiled at the boy, cuddling him close to his chest, "You're getting a nap!", he sang as he crossed over to the bed covered in all the stuffed toys that he, Michael, and Raphael had brought at some point when they had come to visit. Gabriel whined about not being tired but didn't complain too much when his big brother kicked off his shoes and climbed both of them into the bed.

He pulled Gabriel around to lay on his stomach, his head resting on his chest, tucked under his chin.

"Luci...*Yawn*..Don't want a nap!"

"Of course not, of course not, but big brother wants to cuddle you right now so your stuck little one, I'm gonna snuggle you and cuddle you and hug you and hold you until your all warm and snuggly and comfortable"

Gabriel struggled at first but eventually calmed down, sighing as he sank into his big brother's chest, feeling snuggly and warm. Warm lips pressed onto his forehead, and his big brother started humming softly under his breath.

Sam and Dean watched slack jawed as he got the little archangel to fall asleep like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"How in the _hell_ did you do that!"

Lucifer smirked at him from over Gabriel's napping head, "Its a _secret!"_

But really it was just an excuse to keep coming back.

* * *

 **Baby Gabe and his big brothers! SO CUTE!**


End file.
